


Unforgivable Offenses

by bloodsigilsandpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Charlie Bradbury, Charlie Bradbury Lives, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sore Loser Dean Winchester, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsigilsandpie/pseuds/bloodsigilsandpie
Summary: Charlie regrets introducing Dean to things from the 21st century.
Relationships: Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Unforgivable Offenses

**Author's Note:**

> Suptober2020 Day 14: Fun & Games

“Come on Sam! Really?” Dean had never been betrayed by his brother like this before. “You backstabbing son of a bitch!”  
Sam wasn’t sure if he could laugh at this or not. He looked over to Charlie who herself was red in the face holding it in.  
“Dean it’s just a game. Get over it.”  
“No Sam. I won’t. I thought I could trust you man. I thought we were family!”  
Sam and Charlie took one glance at each other and burst out laughing. Dean, on the other hand, was frowning down at his phone while shoving more chili fries in his mouth.  
“Well, you don’t see Charlie complaining. She’s dead too.” Sam said once he got a hold of himself.  
“She wasn’t killed by you!” Dean retorted.  
Charlie leaned over to grab another slice of pizza, “I should’ve known this wouldn’t end well. This is the last time I teach Dean Winchester about anything from this decade.”  
Dean smiled a little despite himself. He was having fun. So was Sam. Considering the week they had that was a good thing. A very good thing. It always got better when Charlie showed up.


End file.
